L'éternité
by Hauyne
Summary: Hey Sans. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai presque failli. Oui, presque failli te tuer. Ce n'est pas la première fois et tu le sais. Tu ne daignes même plus compter. Mais moi je l'ai fait. Je compte. Jusqu'à ce que les chiffres n'aient plus de sens. [Spoiler]
**SPOILER ALERT! DU VENT SI TU NE VEUX PAS DE SPOILER!**

 **sinon, bone-venu.**

 **La ferme vous deux. Hum. Bref.**

Ok. J'avoue. Je sais pas ce qui m'aie passé par la tête. Je révisais et… BAM j'ai eu envie… Non… _Besoin_ de taper ça. Ça vient de sortir, c'est tout chaud ou presque. Ça ne devait pas être aussi long. Au mieux je pensais que cet OS ferait 200 ou 300 mots mais j'ai perdu toute notion numérique.

Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que cet OS est joyeux ou non. Je le trouve… Étrange. Et je sais que c'est bizarre de ma part de dire ça, moi qui sait souvent ce que j'écris… Là je me suis tout simplement laissé porter.

Étant un accro d'Undertale, j'ai fini par faire une genocide run. Puis, par masochisme pur, j'ai recommencé. Aillant deux ordi, je me suis permis de mettre Undertale sur les deux (comme ça j'ai une partie nickel et une autre entachée de mes conneries).

Et Chara m'a beaucoup intéressé. Donc voilà. C'est un POV Chara. Lors du combat final en génocide run. Vous visualisé le combat? Z'avez Mégalovania en tête? Ok c'est parti!

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

.

 **L'éternité**

.

Hey Sans. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai presque failli. Oui, presque failli te tuer.

Encore.

Ce n'est pas la première fois et tu le sais. Tu ne daignes même plus compter.

Mais moi je l'ai fait.

J'ai compté pour nous deux.

Pour nous trois.

Je compte.

Jusqu'à ce que les chiffres n'aient plus de sens.

Je compte.

Tu sais que je connais tes répliques par cœur n'est-ce pas ?

Et je continue pourtant.

Je continue à revenir.

Je continue à recharger cette partie maudite.

Tu sais même que je t'ai tué.

Oh oui tu t'en souviens.

De ta blessure sanglante.

Tu as remarqué n'est-ce pas ?

Tu as remarqué que je n'avais pas SAVE sur ta mort.

Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs Sans.

Non.

Je veux que tu vives.

Que tu vives pour toujours et à jamais.

Dans cette salle du Jugement.

Dorée et vide.

Un peu comme une cage.

Une cage où deux drôles d'oiseaux pas si différents s'entretuent.

Tu as compris, maintenant je m'arrête juste avant que tu ne tombes de fatigue.

Tu as suivi du regard mon âme se jeter contre tes attaques.

Tu souffres n'est-ce pas ?

Again. And again. Forever.

Forevertale ça sonne bien.

J'esquive avec aisance chacun de tes coups.

Et sans une égratignure je me suicide avant la tombée du rideau.

Hilarant n'est-il pas ?

Parce que toi non plus tu ne veux pas t'avouer vaincu.

Tu le sens au fond n'est-ce pas ?

Tu le sens que j'attends que tu m'épargnes vraiment ?

Que tu acceptes la fatalité ?

Alors je compte.

Je compte pour Frisk.

Hé, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais Frisk.

Mais je continue pour nous.

Pour que tu nous épargnes Sans.

Frisk pleure.

Tu l'as fait pleurer.

Pensant que tu l'épargnerais, j'ai été obligé de lui laisser ma place.

Enfin de lui rendre sa place.

Moi je ne suis pas aussi crédule mais ça aura eu le mérite de lui servir de leçon.

Espoir infantile quand tu nous tiens.

Acceptant que tu nous épargnes.

Pensant retrouver cet ami que j'ai brisé.

Pensant qu'enfin, quelqu'un avait compris.

Comprit que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Comprit que c'était moi qui manipulais ses actions.

Frisk voulait épargner Toriel.

Frisk voulait épargner Papyrus.

Frisk voulait épargner tout le monde.

L'enfance, quelle belle période.

Comme si Frisk pouvait sortir de l'Underground…

Son âme… Tout ce qui lui reste avec son… Corps.

Une âme rouge, déterminée, comme la mienne.

Mais déterminée à quoi ?

À vivre ?

Pauvre gosse qui ne savait même pas que sa chute était mortelle.

Sa détermination à retourner à la surface n'avait aucun sens.

Celle de vous sauver en avait certes davantage…

Mais à quoi bon vous sauver s'il lui était impossible d'en profiter avec vous ?

Alors Sans ?

Tu l'avais compris ça aussi ?

Que Frisk ne pouvait pas remonter à la Surface ?

Ou tout du moins y rester indéfiniment ?

Non, tu es bien trop scientifique et terre-à-terre pour ça.

Tu ne conçois pas l'idée que le corps qui se meuve devant toi, qui esquive tes attaques, qui tente de te trancher, n'est rien de plus qu'un cadavre.

Pourtant c'est tout ce que nous sommes.

C'est là, notre vrai détermination à nous deux.

Nous ne voulons pas vivre.

Nous avons fini par comprendre que c'était légèrement foutu.

Non, tout ce que nous voulons, c'est exister.

La nuance est importante.

Et c'est ce que nous voulons.

Exister.

Pour l'éternité.

Nos GAME OVER ne sont que des écrans noirs.

Pas de sang.

Pas de larmes.

Juste le vide.

Et un peu de hargne.

Toujours plus de hargne.

Revenant à notre dernier point de sauvegarde.

Nous sommes éternels.

Il y a bien quelques Timelines où nous sommes sortis.

Mais inlassablement…

Ce vide.

Il a envahi notre existence.

Dévoré.

Étouffé.

Parce qu'il n'y avait plus rien après.

Pas de suite, d'after, d'histoire à terminer.

Puisque notre histoire était finie avant de commencer.

Alors nous avons écrasé ces Timelines.

Pour en recréer de nouvelles.

Des lignes du temps qui ne nous feraient pas faire de nouveau face à ce vide.

Alors nous avons pressé ce que nous proposait Flowey.

Sans hésitations.

La TRUE RESET.

C'est pour ça que tes petites capacités ne peuvent pas savoir comment est la Surface.

Nous avons tout détruit.

Alors Sans ?

Tu ne nous épargnes toujours pas ?

Cela va bientôt faire un nouveau petit millier de fois.

Nous sommes proches du deuxième million.

Et tu persistes dans ta bêtise.

Et après ton crétin de frère te trouves faignant !

Ah ! La bonne blague.

Entêté.

Voilà ce que tu es.

Ou aveuglé.

Tu m'attaques toujours.

Même tes mouvements supposément aléatoires ne le sont plus pour nous.

Vas-tu donc regarder la vérité en face un jour ?

Tu le sais pourtant.

Tu le sais que nous sommes une anomalie.

Et tu le sais au fond.

Que c'est toi le fautif.

Quoi ?

Ne nous regardes pas comme ça, nous n'avons fait que fouiller un peu.

Comme si ma mémoire me faisait défaut.

Ah !

Encore une autre bonne blague !

Comme si j'avais oublié ce qui se tramait avant de mourir.

Comme si j'avais oublié le regard vide de ce scientifique.

Vide de raison.

Vide de compassion.

Il voulait mon âme.

Ma détermination.

Mais mon père ne voulait pas.

Il m'aimait.

Comme son propre enfant.

Mais ce scientifique, pour le peuple, tentait de le rallier à sa cause.

Il fallait bien commencer quelque part son plan.

Extraire sept âmes humaines pour détruire la barrière.

J'avais une âme humaine.

N'étais-ce pas le début rêvé ?

Mais il est mort dans le Core avant de mettre en route son plan.

'Tombé accidentellement' c'est ça ?

Tu y as cru Sans ?

À ce 'accidentellement' ?

Tu pensais vraiment que je ne vous surveillais pas ?

Tu ne te téléportais pas encore à l'époque.

Et tu étais lent.

Intelligent.

Mais lent.

Tu aurais pu faire changer d'avis ce fou furieux.

Mais tu étais d'accord.

Une vie humaine contre la liberté des monstres.

Un tribut facile à payer.

Qu'importe.

Mon plan génial n'allait pas être dérangé par cet idiot.

Et un jour, c'est arrivé.

Une 'grave maladie'.

Tss.

C'était un suicide.

Comme si un gamin voulait vraiment bouffer une fleur entière aussi immonde sans un plan derrière.

Et Asgore qui répétait ses « Stay determined » à n'en plus finir.

Oh oui, il avait raison.

J'avais bien assez de détermination.

Puis vint mon inéluctable et attendue mort.

J'avais subsisté grâce à Asriel qui avait absorbé mon âme.

Je haïssais l'humanité, ils ne méritaient de vivre.

Nous avions fomenté un plan avec Asriel, mon frère, pour détruire la barrière.

Tuer les habitants de mon village, plein d'humains, à la surface

Mais cette poule mouillée s'est dégonflé au moment fatidique.

J'ai donc tenté de le manipuler.

Ce fut un autre échec cuisant.

Cet abruti a malgré tout réussi à retourner dans l'Underground pour y mourir.

Et voilà, des années plus tard.

Frisk.

Le retour d'une Détermination.

Mon instant de gloire.

J'avais attendu tellement longtemps qu'un enfant déterminé tombe ici.

Et ce fut encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais prévu.

L'enfant déterminé est tombé sur la tête.

Littéralement.

Mort instantanée.

Eh oui Sans.

Frisk n'a jamais vécu dans l'Underground.

Mais je lui ai permis d'exister.

Nos déterminations reliées nous ont permis d'avancer.

Je lui laissais le contrôle mais j'ai vite compris que quoique l'on fasse, nous resterions dans l'Underground.

Alors, notre frustration m'a permis de nous contrôler.

Mais Frisk revenait à certains moments.

Changeait la Timeline.

Nous avons vécu toutes les fins possibles et imaginables.

Et toujours cet écran noir.

Quoique nous faisions.

Alors, sa détermination s'est muée en dépression.

Mais ma détermination, elle, est restée intact.

Nos déterminations qui se valaient par le passé avaient maintenant une intensité différente.

Ma détermination écrasant de loin la sienne.

Le début du génocide.

J'ai tué ce Froggit.

Le tout premier d'une longue série.

D'un coup d'un seul je l'ai réduit en cendres.

Je ne supportais plus les explications inutiles de ces batraciens.

Frisk l'a supporté.

Puis les monstres des Ruines finirent en cendres à leur tour.

Les uns après les autres.

Je fouillais bien.

Pour ne pas en oublier un.

C'était presque une espèce de cache-cache.

Et je gagnais toujours.

Frisk s'était même prit au jeu.

Je lui disais que nous ne garderions cette partie.

Puis j'ai tué Toriel.

Et Frisk a enfin percuté.

Les dialogues changeaient.

De nouvelles informations.

Frisk voulait comprendre.

Frisk voulait apprendre.

Frisk voulait que je le fasse.

Frisk m'a même laissé le soin de tuer ton frère.

Incapable.

Torpeur et mélancolie.

Frisk s'en voulait.

Papyrus croyait en nous.

Papyrus nous avait épargné.

Mais nous voulions plus d'informations.

S'il n'était pas venu à notre rencontre à ce moment-là.

S'il ne nous avait pas fait face.

Sans défenses…

Nous l'aurions certainement laissé vivre.

Un peu comme toi.

Mais avoue-le Sans.

Tu avais beau vivre, tu n'existais pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

Toujours à le faire passer avant toi.

Toujours à le -et nous- convaincre qu'il était… 'Cool'.

Toujours à travailler pour payer votre maison, la plus grande de Snowndin.

Toujours à te faire insulter de fainéant par un enfant taille adulte qui passait ses journées à chercher un humain et faire des puzzles.

Je t'ai rendu un service en te débarrassant de lui.

Maintenant, tu peux exister.

Maintenant tu peux te dévoiler.

Maintenant tu peux être libre.

Tu devrais les abandonner.

Abandonne ce faux sourire.

Bien qu'il soit gravé dans tes os.

Abandonne cette apparente fatigue.

Bien que tu sois coincé dans cette courbure agaçante.

Abandonne cette dépression qui te ronge tant.

Parce qu'elle cause ta perte.

Donne-toi le droit d'être.

Tu es comme nous.

Tu as juste besoin de l'accepter.

Et quand cela sera fait, tu nous épargneras.

Parce que tu auras assimilé le fait que ce combat n'a aucun sens.

Prends ton temps.

Nous venons de dépasser le milliard.

Et nous avons l'éternité.

Une petite éternité ne crois-tu pas ?

.

* * *

 ** _Voili voilou._**

 _Oui, c'est ça la fin._

 _Comment ça c'est une fin ouverte?_

 _Mais pchhhh!_

 _L'éternité n'a pas de fin enfin!_

 _Je te vois Jean Eude au fond de la salle! Non, "é" n'est pas la fin figuré de l'éternité! Juste la fin orthographique!_

 _Personnellement, je pense que le jeu lui-même est Chara et que le fait de 'détruire' le jeu n'est qu'une mise en scène pour avoir notre âme. Bref. Ceci n'avait rien à foutre là même si je trouvais ça cool de le dire maintenant.  
_

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS pour le moins suspect..._**

 ** _Et n'oubliez pas! Le Bonheur d'un auteur, c'est simple comme une review... :3_**


End file.
